The invention relates to a special apparatus engineered to uniquely organize and hold equipment used by those who style hair with hot irons.
A busy hairstylist has a need to have a multitude of hot curling irons and a heater readily at hand as work is being done. The normal work station space is quite small.
Prior to this invention a stylist working with hot irons would have to lay them on wet cloth on counters, often causing the counters to be damaged by burning accidents. Working tools were kept inside drawers which were often very disorganized and difficult to find quickly when needed.
Such haphazard arrangements of working tools jeopardized the safety and efficiency of the stylist. Getting burned was a constant potential problem for a stylist. In addition, a heater for the irons often attained temperatures to 600 degrees F. so that it had to be put in a safe, but convenient, place.